I love
by PhanGirl135
Summary: what danny phantom character's think of their crushes and meat and boxes,if you want me to do one for any other DP character post it in a review please i check daliy and idea's for chapter three and six by my cleverbility friend FanFicChic2 Beta by my sweet Friend LuckiStarz
1. what sam thinks of danny

**I love...**

**i love my best friend Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**when ever i'm near him i can't breath**

**the 2 colors of his eyes are beautiful**

**the color of his baby blue eyes with a hint of emareld green when his human**

**and the color of his emareld green eyes with a hint of baby blue in ghost form**

**he makes me smile when i'm sad**

**one of the only two people i can be me around**

**the only person to ever heard me giggle**

**when ever me and danny have a fake-out-make-out i feel fireworks i wonder what it will feel like if it was a real kiss**

**he's the only person who understands me **

**my first and only love **

**who dose't know it**

**he may not feel the same way**

**but that's okay **

**i will forever love him **

**and be there for him till the end of time**

**i love my best friend danny fenton/phantom**

**one day i hope i can be more than a best friend to him**

**i can only dream he feels the same way about me...**


	2. what danny think's about sam

**i love...**

**i love Sam Manson**

**when ever she's around it's never boring**

**she's not affried to be herself**

**her violet eyes full of intelligence**

**Sam maybe dark but she's beauty in my eyes**

**she reminds me of a black rose**

**dark yet beautiful and one of a kind**

**i love the way her hair shines in the moonlight**

**i just want to kiss her purple lips**

**to hold her and never let go of my gothic angel**

**she may be hard on the outside but inside she's an angel**

**i love Sam Manson there i said it **

**but i know she would never love me back i mean why would she?**


	3. what tucker thinks of meat

i love...

i love your beautiful sauce

the love of my life

meat

how do i love you

when don't i love you

i allways think of you

day and night

when it's dinner time i saver every bite of you

fourteen years i've know you

fourteen years i loved you

meat don't ever leave me my sweet

just hide from sam at lunch time and you'll be save and sound

taste and good in my belly

yyyymmmm when ever i eat you

meat the love of my life don't ever leave me again


	4. what vlad thinks of maddie

**i love...**

**i love Maddie Fenton**

**with all my heart**

**she has a beautifull smile that could light up a whole town**

**why dose she love jack that bafoon!?**

**i'll never know**

**oh maddie oh maddie**

**when will you forget your silly ways and come to me**

**i love her dashing light brown hair**

**everytime i look at her i can't help but sigh**

**i love maddie fenton **

**now matter who crazy she is for staying with jack**


	5. what box ghost thinks of boxes

**i love...**

**i love my sweet boxes**

**how do you complete me so**

**you come in so many shapes and sizes my love**

**i love your smooth corners**

**it's allways a mistery to what's inside you**

**just think about it **

**your beautiful bubble rap makes me pop up with joy**

**pop goes my love pop it goes**

**i'll allways find you in storage**

**but nothing else compares to you**


	6. ghostwriter thinks of fanfiction

**i love...**

**it has the same pashion as me**

**so many stories to tell**

**new and old**

**and it's name is not .Com,.Com is for lozers**

**so many storys poping up every minute of the day**

**loves storys like i do**

**and sometimes making it a nightmare for the ghost boy threw painfull stories**

**and fanfiction will be there poping up with new chapters and stories**

**every minute of the day and night**

**my sweet will never leave and nether will i**

**Fanifiction and the ghost writer together forever**

**and in the end it'll say and they lived happily ever after**

**and if it dose'int i'll tipe it up so i would**


	7. what paulina thinks of danny phantom

**i love...**

**i love the ghost boy**

**he has the most whitest of snow hair**

**the way he fly's so freely makes me sigh**

**everytime i see him i can't help be say his name**

**danny phantom**

**he's such a hero to me and you**

**whether you know it or not**

**he is litterly glowing not that ghostly glow i mean the sexy glow**

**i love his emerald green eyes thats under his white bangs**

**i just want him to look at me and fall in love like every other boy in school**

**phantom when will you see your love is me right in front of you **

**i'll be waiting for you right here when you figure out you love me**

**he loves me!he loves me not,he loves me!**


	8. what valerie thinks of danny fenton

**i love...**

**i love my furture astronut**

**danny fenton**

**his baby blue eyes got me hipnatized every time i look in them**

**he's so cute when he's shy**

**when he falls down i can't help but do a school girl giggle**

**i can't look him in the eye because then he'll see my feelings about him**

**i know i broke up with him but still that dose'int mean i don't have feelings for him**

**it's all phantom's FAULT**

**the ghost boy's fault i can't be with the one i love**

**but as soon as i get rid of phantom**

**i can be with danny**

**shy clumsy danny fenton**

**it broke my heart to see his face when i broke up with him**

**don't worry dan soon will be together**


	9. what pandora thinks of her box

**i love...**

**My special box**

**It may be full of evil**

**But that's what makes it unique**

**My box full of**

**Snakes**

**Frogs**

**Hydras**

**Evil Pegasi**

**Bats**

**Ghost Unicorns**

**It may be an evil box**

**But that doesn't mean that it cannot be good**

**I know that my box is nicer than Medusa**

**I love my box-the box of Pandora**

**Wow-i sound like the box ghost**

**But my box is different**

**It is made for me**

**That's why it's called Pandora's box**

**My box may have evil from the human world and the ghost zone**

**But I still love it**

**and I'll make sure the box ghost can't find it to take it away**

**I love my box no matter how crazy it sounds**

**and the box ghost says it's his thing **


	10. what frostbite thinks of ice

**I love...**

**I love the coldest thing you ever seen**

**it's cold but has a heart of gold**

**freezeing on the skin but still warm to feel**

**i love ice**

**so blue it looks like a crystal**

**fragile that it looks like it'll brake with a single touch**

**yet so strong it can survive anything**

**it reminds me of the song "ice baby"**

**I love it because of that**

**cold yet warm in the inside**

**I love ice**


	11. what tucker thinks of the lovebirds

**I love...**

**I love the way they're perfect for each other**

**Those lovebirds...don't tell them i called them that**

**Soulmates...**

**Lovers**

**I still can't believe that Danny hasn't told Sam he loves her**

**He's so clueless**

**I just want them to be together **

**Because I'm going to run out of time for my bets**

**come on Dan and Sammie get together**

**OMG please don't tell that i called**

**Danny, Dan**

**and**

**Sam, Sammie**

**I love the way those lovebirds are**

**Twenty bucks says Danny and Sam are going to scream "WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"**

**At the same time**

**When they hear about this**


	12. what ember thinks of music

**I love...**

**I love the sound that rocks my world**

**it makes you move your feet to the beat**

**I love music**

**every kind**

**rock'n roll**

**jazz**

**blues**

**pop**

**country**

**each one shredding on my guitar**

**I love the way it changes how people feel**

**the way everyone will remember its name**

**I love music**

**the sound you hear everyday**


	13. what dessire thinks of wishes

I love  
I love the way I can grant one's desires  
The way I can make wishes come true  
It makes me feel powerful  
It feels like a win-win situation  
For me  
And for the person who makes the wish  
Though the wishes have a twist to them  
They are still what people wish for  
Like the people say:  
Be careful what you wish for  
I love granting wishes  
Do you have a wish?  
Because your wish  
Is my command


End file.
